


Arch-Nemesis

by HSavinien



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jossed, Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written post-s1e3, pre-s2 release.)  John wakes up after the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arch-Nemesis

  
John coughed and spat chlorine-flavoured bile onto the tiles beside his head. He felt as though he'd spent thirty hours on trauma shift, then been trampled; one side ached with what seemed like bone-deep bruising with some sharper stabs that might be cracked ribs, his throat was raw, and his head pounded. John pried his reluctant eyelids open. A pair of expensive-looking high-heeled shoes swam into focus about half a metre away, one toe tapping. He rolled onto his back, choking back a groan when that set his head spinning, and peered up. “Anthea” peered down at him, one eyebrow raised and Blackberry in hand.

“Try not to die before the ambulance arrives.”

John huffed out a breath in almost-amusement, then winced as his whole side twinged. “Sherlock?” he croaked.

“Alive, about three metres behind you, half-drowned, bump on the head, broken jaw,” she recited.

“I think your boss's been demoted from arch-nemesis,” he slurred.

The tapping of her nails on the Blackberry paused momentarily and a suggestion of a smirk quirked her lips. “I'll inform him.”

John's mouth twitched into a tiny smile, then he let his eyes drift shut again and went back to trying not to whimper.


End file.
